


Nameless

by lustforlife



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Band Fic, Friendship, Gen, Language, steam blowing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai always looks composed. Sometimes, though, he's just human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

Crappy lighting in the tiny venue and the high cymbals hopefully hide Kai's tight lipped face while he pounds his drums slightly more forceful than needed.

Aoi's still prancing around the stage, messing more than a handful of notes in his excitement- they're having their OWN gig at last damn it!! The audience doesn't seem to notice his slip-ons or if they do they pay no mind. Uruha's there by his side every time and even plays along adding his own hip wiggling antics.

Gig is finally over and Kai rushes past everybody, exiting the stage first. Somebody gives him a towel to dry his face but the piece of cotton ends up thrown on the floor after a few seconds.

Kai needs a cig and he reaches for his pack forgotten on the backstage table, Aoi reaches for a smoke at the same time and their shoulders brush together. The sudden contact is like the spark that sets everything ablaze. The self restraint makes Kai feel like fumes blow through his ears and he can't keep to himself any more, all politeness thrown out the window:

"Some of us should learn there's no longer room for mistakes while we're playing live!"

The words are told trough gritted teeth while he's staring Aoi down with so much anger Ruki feels the sudden need to get closer. Just in case.

"Well maybe everybody is entitled to mistakes once in a while!"

Aoi turns to Kai and returns a look that holds both the acknowledgement of his faults but also the determination to defend himself.

It only serves to fuel Kai's rage more.

"Then maybe you should take in consideration you're not alone on stage, you motherfucker!"

The insult makes Aoi snap as on cue and shove Kai against the table. Air is heavy and all seems to move on slow motion as Kai's fist connects with Aoi's left cheekbone with a dull thud.

Nobody in the room can't quite believe it's actually happening- the thrill of the concert turned into something thick and poisonous as Aoi starts to return punches- first to Kai's right side and then it's a blur for a few seconds. Both stumble on the ground exchanging blows until Reita and Uruha snap out it and manage to lift Kai up and away from Aoi with great difficulty.

It all lasted a few minutes only and they're all breathless- all for different reasons but the tension seems to have dissolved as Aoi laughs and then cringes as his split lip burns. Reita produces a small piece of black cloth out of nowhere and dabs the blood gently while he rolls his eyes staring at Kai, not quite believing what just happened.

" You owe me a new noseband, motherfucker " - he says jokingly while throwing the offending material at Kai.

Kai who seems to be embarrassed to no end after the adrenaline has flown out of him and doesn't quite know how to explain what he just did so he returns the squeeze to Ruki's warm hand.

Aoi seems good now though and struggles with a cigarette and a cold beer Reita shoves into his other hand. He turns his head to Kai and his smile reassures that they're all human and sometimes things slip through fingers.

Or you know.. fists- because they're men.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the beginnings of the band, when their chemistry is still in the making.


End file.
